Solitary
by Commisar Wadders
Summary: not really a misc but couldent find anything to put it in any way the actul summary. A wierd alien race appears and the alliance of planets has to react follow 6th platoon through the hardships.


Solitary

The ground shook violently as the Alien fell in its battle suit and Pirate pulled out his curved blade from the sparking body.

"Tango down Sis" he said

"Roger" said a female soldier

The other soldier ran over to the dead alien and opened the cock pit the driver was still alive Sis turned to Pirate who was at the alert position and shook her head, he lowered his pistol a pulled the alien out. In the light he could see the alien more clearly, the pale purple skin in white overalls was not what other alien races looked like but then again this one came from another galaxy their race was looking for a fight and they got one.

"Mother bird this is Corps 8 need extraction and room for another over" said Sis

"Roger that corps 8 ETA 10 minutes" replied someone on the other end of the line

"How long?" asked Pirate

"10 minutes" replied Sis

"What about our friend?"

"Knock him out duh"

Pirate put the alien on the floor a turned his pistol round so he was holding the barrel and hit it with the pistol grip. Pirate sat next to his sister looking out to the burning city.

First contact with unknown alien race

Message start

UNKNOWN ALIEN VESSELS SITED NEAR PALNET SPARDES

DAY 2

ALIENS FIRED SUPER HEATED PLASMA AT CAPTIOL CITY BLAYDON

20% OF CIVILIAN POPULATION DEAD

16% OF CIVILIAN POPULATION INJURED

DAY 3

U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P (UNITED EXTRA TEASTRIAL SPACE DEFENCE AND HOME WORLD PROTECTION SENT)

60% OF CIVILIAN POPULATION DEAD AND RISING

ALL OTHER CITYS IN THE WORLD ARE ATTACKED

RISING DEATH TOLL

ETA OF MAIN FLEET U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P 3 DAYS

DAY 4

ALL CITYS EXCEPT FOR THE CITY SAMEXT, POPULATION DEAD OR DYING

DAY 5

SAMEXT DEATH TOLL RISING POPULATION HIDING IN SEWERS OF BASEMENTS AND LEAVING CITY

U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P SCOUTS ARIVE REPORT ALIENS IN POWERED SUITS OF ARMOUR AND VEHICLES

PLASMA WEAPONS ARE BEING USED BY ALIEN RACE

SCOUT TEAM'S 1, 5,9,12, 15, 22 KIA

SCOUT TEAM'S 4, 7, 14, 18 MIA PERSUMED DEAD

DAY 6

MAIN FLEET ARRIVES LAUCHES MARINES AND AIRFORCES ORBITAL INFANTRY DROPS IN VIA DROP POD

DAY 7 SAMEXT UNDER U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P CONTROL

DAY 7

CORPS 8 OF ORPBTAL INFANTRY FOXTROT COMPANY PLATOON 6 BROUGHT BACK PRISONER AND INFORMATION

DAY 8: OCURING

FROM SATILITE REALLAY 6

Base

"Good job you two the prisoner is handing us info on a platinum platter and as it turned out he was a captain in one of their armoured regimented we're giving Intel we can use to everybody else, it turns out their race is called the Inklas and we have them outnumbered but no out gunned any way you guys better get some sleep" said the general

As Sis and Pirate walked through the corridors of the base set up outside Samext the allies of other alien races and humans congratulated them on their success they walked into their barracks it was empty everybody else was on guard duty or on a mission. They both took off their armour first their forearm and lower arm armour to allow the chest armour off easy then if they were on, after the upper body armour was off they took of the leg armour they changed into cleaner clothes and boots marine boots hard on marine's soft of orbital infantry. They sat not knowing what to do they did what they wanted for an hour before anybody came and it was Jake AKA' Blood' the general can't wait to kill something guy he did the same as the pair and also congratulated them then another few minutes passed and Stan 'Shooter' showed up the most talkative at base the most silent on missions and was the sniper of the platoon.

Everybody in the platoon had a nick name except for the captain and new guys.

Eventually everybody came there was Hit because she had a expertise in hand to hand combat , Texas the second in command he was from Texas, Bang the guy with a hand in explosives, 'White' the medic he stood out in his white armour and big bag. 'Cat' she somehow survived stuff that people should die in but don't and she has a bionic eye and left hand, then Sis and Pirate the twins, Turowav the alien from the planet of Deracter and Stealth clues in the name these 12 people were 6th platoon.

Everybody did what they wanted Texas, Pirate, Bang, Blood, White and Stealth played poker betting credits for shore leave. Cat and Hit were talking about home because Hit was the newest and Sis was on her laptop on the inter page Face book in the future to whoever it was and Turowav was striping his weapon from his own planet and cleaning it like he does every night.

All of a sudden in the silent room there was a

"NNNOOO" shouted Blood

"What happened?" said Sis

"Only Blood losing this month's wages to your brother "replied White

"You better heal him them White" said Pirate with a smirk

Pirate got up with his money on a card and put it in his safe then lay down on his bed with a mobile phone and searched stuff.

"Should we keep playing?" Asked Texas

Stealth shook his head got up with his credit card with some of other people credits on it as well as his own; blood got up and left the table as well.

3rd degree burns

On the transport ship Hit asked Pirate why he was called Pirate he simply bulled out his curved blade from its sheath and showed it to her she asked if she could hold it he nodded and handed her the sheath and said

"You can use it for this mission but hand it back after"

When the ship landed at a small hut outside Blaydon Pirate asked her to raise her arms and stuck the sheath using the magnets to stick to her armour and put the knife in then they both continued into the hut with the rest of the platoon.

"Right here's the mission we must secure the Isvi embassy there soldiers that guarded it held off for three days then got overrun the Isvi embassy has civilians in the basement as well as two ambassadors, we are to get them and get to the roof he showed it on the holographic table in the middle of the room we will be using the sewers to get a block away from the embassy fight the bad guys get the high value persons out of there to the roof for evac happy days you have half an hour for final checks.

Half an hour later they moved out and down the hill opposite the hut into a gully the gully was filled with water and sewage they continued on their helmets to protect themselves from the putrid smell. They reach a tunnel into the sewers Texas had a map and pointed which way they had to go the newest person all ways took point so Hit was first followed by Texas then Blood the captain then Sis the rest was changed a lot but pirate was at the back with a light support weapon then only good guns in the arsenal were the LSW (light support weapon) the shot gun, the rocket launcher and the sniper rifle. These were carried by Pirate, Blood, Bang and Shooter they continued in the sewers for 4 hours. 1 half hour's in they heard the battle fought above, Blood let out a bored sigh everybody knew what it meant Blood wanted to kill something then Texas pointed at a ladder 1 by 1 they went up.

When they got to the surface they came under fire from non battle suit infantry armed with long range plasma weapons they kept their heads down.

"Pirate, shooter, stealth get in one of these buildings to give support we'll do covering fire" after the acknowledgement lights were green for the three he pick he shouted "COVERING FIRE "

The rest of the platoon fired at the enemy then a battle suit which people called the Dreadnought fired a Gatling gun of plasma at the running men 3 of plasma bullets hit Pirate in the leg below the knee the chest and the shoulder he ran/fell a meter and crumpled then fell to the ground his helmet fell off, Stealth and Shooter didn't know until they crossed from the blown up lorry they were behind. White ran over to him so did Sis they pulled him to the lorry they put him in the back that was still intact the steel cargo hold was mad to with stand dessert winds in the north of the planet, white pulled out his med kit he asked Sis if she could help take his armour off to see the wounds

The Captain came round the corner to see what Pirates condition was

"Hold this he said to Sis, Sir he has 3 plasma burns on of which is 3rd degree the one in the chest he needs medical attention!"

"We can't get our air through their defence are best hope is the embassy, can he walk?"

"yeah well limp hell need help, I just need to wake him up" As white said that he pulled a Green liquid out of a pouch on his leg and put it a syringe and put it in Pirates neck

Pirate woke up and saw the three of them look at him his sling was still attached to his gun which was on his arm. As they left the lorry he tried picking up his gun he couldn't hold it, the captain took his LSW and gave it to Cat, bang had put his rocket together from the separate parts and loaded a missile he fired it in what was the cockpit as it entered it exploded killing the Aliens around it they continued on with no problems to the embassy.

Embassy

The platoon opened the door to the embassy to find bodies of civilians alien races guards, even Inklas bodies.

Texas found the basement entrances the captain and stealth checked it out while the rest guarded the lobby.

The captain opened the door and turned on the lights while shouting "ORBITAL TROOPERS DON'T SHOOT"

Guards came out of ambush position's and looked up one of the red beings with natural hair stroked up like a Mohawk whistled and scared civilians came out of hiding from behind pipes boxes and other common basement things from when this was a hotel. A Isvi ambassador came up the stairs and addressed himself as ambassador Drogan 2 by 2 the people came out the basement into the where the rest of the platoon had set up defendable positions, the injured Pirate collapsed to lose of blood in his chest White moved him into the reception where the room could only be seen by the window to keep the children or squeamish not to see him.

White asked the captain if he could have a word in private they moved away from every one

"What is it white?"

"Sir you said that air didn't get past their defence but how do we get evacuated by air?"

"We hoped a small infiltration craft would not be picked up by their air but were not sure"

After white made pirate fit to mover he couldn't risk another dose of adric the green liquid so they moved him by stretcher to lifts to the roof.

On the roof they waited until a ship black as night and shiny in the light landed the ramped opened and a Flight crew man said get in quick they piled in and Pirate lay in the middle of the seats. It was a short flight to a forward operating base or FOB as they unloaded a medical crew unloaded Pirate Sis followed, the civilians were then taken to a tent with food in, the guards asked if they could help and they were shown to the armoury the ambassador was shown to the office on the other side of the landing field and a luxury craft to a spaceship the crew sat down in the field by the food tent waiting

New orders

MESSAGE RECIVED BY FLEET ADMIRAL JOSEPH ROIK

THE INKLAS ARE IN THE ADRASTIA SECTOR TAKING HEAVY LOSSES HOW DID THEY GET HERE WERE HUNDREADS OF LIGHTYEARS FROM SPARDES IN THE TITUS SECTOR WAIT EVASIVE ACTION DOD-

MESSAGE ENDS

"Get me General carter"

On board the space super cruiser 'Hunting for you' Major Keyling of 6 platoon stood by window looking out to the rest of the counter fleet all man and women here was dedicated for fighting Inklas everything thing they used from boots to tanks were different all customized against plasma burns and hard hits. The major turned the captain he was two years ago was gone he listened to his squads ideas mainly Pirates he always felt responsible for what happened to him the fact that he can't speak any more hit like a hail of bullets. He had his old platoon with two new editions one to replace Texas who got transferred he was called Moscow he's Russian and Psyker Noore a wizard she came from a pre-warp colony when space travel was new and it took hundreds of years just to get across the solar system there are loads of these just she was from a planet to a magic abilities able to clear a path using her mind but it tired her.

"Guys listen, listen" his platoon faced him he went through the plan that the was engaging the Inkla fleet while ground forces secured the planet. Planet 96-A a planet on the colonisation list. Kamala the Psyker had to read pirates mind if he had something to say if his mind to voice box broke.

"Pirate, said what if we have to get out while the battle wages in space"

"Good question Pirate we won't we're going to be on the planet which I've just been told is going to be called solitary in honour of the 26th light fleet that died in this orbit of this planet and those who will die but back to his question…"

Moscow interrupted and said

"The is it's a one way ticket and if the fleet fails we will be left alone until the 2nd and 85th heavy fleets supported by the 2nd inkla killer fleet comes all three fleets are on standby"

"Thanks Nikoli" sounding angry, he only used their real names if he was angry Moscow knew it was time to shut up

Over the ships intercom they heard Captain Ring saying this was a fleet wide broadcast

"This is General carter Supreme Commander in chief Rook in charge of the entire armed forces of the U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P wants to speak with you-Hello Men and women fight for Solitaries freedom I will be needing everyone of you to be the best you can be I will be speaking to one of the platoon leaders for a special assignment if I do don't tell anyone beside your own platoon"

2 hours later drop pos big enough for a whole platoon was filled with Orbital Assault Troopers every drop ships laden with gear and marines, special small craft to carry tanks and jeeps.

"Major you got a call line 10-b" said a technician

"Thanks, Hello Major Keyling here"

"Don't react major you must rescue the stranded super soldiers your drop pod has been altered tell your team on the ground out"

Them 

"What" said the mechanical voice of Pirate

"Exactly what I was going to say" said Hit

They were on the ground waiting for something to happen the major explained everything that he knew of then a ship hovered above the ground and two tanks fell and 3 jeeps followed by a truck technicians and medical staff. One of the leaders of the group handed a data pad to the major he read it, all those vehicles were for people who may be dead but he could use Pirate clipped into the bigger of the two tanks and said I'm gunner, Hit said driver, Tank commander said Moscow the rest climbed in separate vehicles.

The bigger tank had a tree shredder to cut trees can make it easy for the other vehicles to get through Moscow was riding in the hatch where the spare Gatling gun was for the commander to use if need be then a high piercing noise made birds scatter from the trees and the calm dense forest become eerie the troops in jeeps got out guns raised Blood was on the jeeps gun the medical staff stayed inside the technicians had assault rifles raised as well.

"Moscow what was it Moscow" The major was practically shouting down the radio he asked Hit to see if Moscow was okay. A minute later came her response

"Moscow's dead whatever it was it was Inkla his heads gone"

Then they came under fire from all sides the tanks gun's turned the mechanical whirring of the gun turning was slow put oiled as Pirate fired at the dreadnought it hit the shredder causing it to fall off still turning it sliced the barrel shorter the tank jammed everybody got out just before it blew up.

Blood was firing like there was no tomorrow, Cat turned the tank with the Major and Stealth in just before a plasma missile hit the ground where it just was it turned on blood but not before Cat opened the cockpit and shot the driver killing it instantly she climbed in and the controls were like a plane two joy sticks a mouse ball to turn the gun and a left right button for cameras then overhead she saw something blue and tried to run the plasma bomb hit the dreadnought killing Cat instantly.

The Major saw the dreadnought blow up the tank was disabled but still had fight in it yet as another bomb seared from over head Stealth got out and the major, the bomb missed but plasma hit the fuel tanks blowing it. The two jeeps without a gun blew up in a hit from what was called a Terminator a heavy melee battle suit can slice through both jeeps like a knife through butter. It takes down half a squad to take it down or one satchel charge, Bang ran straight at it and stuck the charge to it as he slide along the floor when he got up he pressed the red button blowing as its burning carcass fell to the ground the rest of the Inklas ran in the opposite direction of their objective. There were no other survivors just platoon 6 minus 2, 4 of the 11 were injured 2 critically.

"How are they?" asked the Major to White

"Fine but its Blood and Shooter I worried about both nearly died by the jeeps, Blood has a broken leg Shooter an arm the rest of the squad are fine just minor injuries" replied White

The Major waked around the dead medical people and technicians cartridges all over the forest floor he tried his radio it didn't work he asked the rest of the squad if theirs worked they all shook their heads. The Major ordered the squad to move out pirate and hit held the stretcher that blood was on they continued until it became night and they saw a compound. The platoon found the gates to the compound as they entered they came under fire from human weapons the major shouted

"Orbital troopers hold your fire"

A voice said cease fire to the people around as well. The two factions meet in the road between the rows of huts.

"Who are you?" asked the major

"Sgt Benson sir SS-160 we are super soldiers"

"But your teenagers"

"I know sir we had marines and orbital troopers to train us here but they all died here we were out training with another squad when it happened we are two squads"

As the leaders talked they entered the nearest hut and took off their helmets and spoke to each other. Mainly talking about how they stayed alive for four days and how hard it was to get there.

As night wore on both factions got some sleep, in the morning the Inklas attacked and both teams defended the injured after the fire fight they headed for the radio tower sticking to the shadows as Inklas came into the base by air and ground. When they reached the tower Sis got on the radio to get a message to the fleet, everybody got in to positions to defend Blood defended the door with his shotgun laying down Pirate and Hit were waiting in the closet hut to start an ambush to the radio towers dead end for making defending easy as the suits and infantry walked down the road pirate pulled out his blade and Hit on like his as the two suits leading walked past pirate and hit jumped on separate battle suits and sliced the wires making them fall then the rest of the soldiers fired at the infantry, hit and pirate opened the cockpits and killed the pilot's and pulled out their guns and shot some infantry.

"Sir got a connection to the fleet admiral who knew about this op he says the fleet has taking heavy losses but ground forces are winning and the Inkla fleet is crippled none of them can move they want boarding parties there sending down pickup"

Party crashers

The orbital troopers were tasked with taking over at least 3 of the 9 inkla ships 100 men and women would attack these. 6th 7th and 9th platoon were tasked with taking the biggest ship and 4 other platoons would attack the smaller of the two ships.

The teams were ready in their drop ships none spoke. All the enemies' weapons were disabled and the fighter ships handled the inkla ships the ships dropped from the lower hanger bay and flew towards the ships. As Pirate looked out the window he saw the wrecks of ships and the name plaque of 'Hunting for you' the ship was the first casualty 300 lives lost in a matter of seconds the bodies floating in space then inkla ships fired small space fighters the drop ship on their right blew up killing 8th platoon a part of their drop ship hit 6th platoons drop ship sending panic luckily there was no breach. The ship landed in what they think was a hanger as they landed the pilot got shot through the glass and leaned on the controls spinning it around in the air the transport doors were open and Sis, Turowav the alien, Witch was Psyker Noore and Dave a flight guy in the back the rest of the platoon jumped out and fired on the inklas firing on them from balconies overlooking the hanger the drop ship crashed into a staircase and blew up making a fire which ignited fuel which blew up. 7th platoon came in and helped and their drop ship flew off.

"What's the plan sir?" asked Captain Fice in charge of 7th platoon

"We have to find the bridge turn off the air except from the bridge killing all the inklas inside" replied the Major

Sis with the help Xes an alien tech guy from 7 platoon found a computer and tried to find the bridge

"We got it Sir's uploading map to my helmet now" said Sis

They followed Sis, Hit was in front of her fist raised in the small corridors of the ship was better than her battle rifle any day as they reached a door with gold embroideries they reload and drew knifes if they felt like it as they entered they fired at the tense un armed bridge crew the battle was over and they put the plan in action after five minutes just to make sure they turned the air back on.

"This is platoon 6 and 7 the big ship is secured over" said the major

"Roger just platoons 10 and 11 needs to secure the last one then we fire back at them" an hour passed on the ghost ship and the last ship still wasn't taken over. Then a red light on the front of the last ship appeared it went as a red beam hit the ship 'Warhammer' blowing it up Sis immediately went to weapon controls and powered their own turning the ship was Xes and they fired blowing up the last ship as they fired the fleet fired at the inkla fleet the two boarded ship fired as well the battle was over quick.

Shore leave

The 1st inkla fleet survivors finally got a break the team went to their home planets if they wanted to.

The major went home to earth to his wife and two kids; Turowav went with Shooter to Mars for the planetary racing, Blood went to Jupiter colony to see his family, Hit and Pirate went to planet Romantica for a date, Sis went to planet Ackuba for a relaxing holiday and Stealth nobody knew where he went. Witch was keep on board

Last day of shore leave all were packed and went to do the thing they most wanted to do. On the last night they go in the military transport to the space port which carried them to ships in space dock to go to where their fleet was.

Back to it 

"So how was shore leave sir?" asked Shooter

"Good, how about you" replied the major both walking to their quarters on the ship carrying bags

"Could be better Venus could of driving better but other than that good" said Shooter

As Shooter opened the door Sis came up from behind and said hello. When they walked in blood was having a fight with the new guy called Ben.

"Whoa what's happening?" asked the Major

As Shooter pulled blood away his face had a cut and was bleeding as well as a black eye Ben on the other hand had cuts on his arms his shirt was ripped and his black hair was messed up Sis pulled him away. The door opened and Turowav walked his dark green body and black spots made Ben scared he moved in Sis's arms he moved out of her arms and ran out the door as Hit and Pirate walked in.

"Who was that?" asked pirate in a non mechanical voice

"Ben the new guy and is it me or has your voice been fixed!" said Shooter letting go of Blood

"Yeah they fixed it on the last 2 days of leave" said Pirate

As they settled in the rest of the squad came in and Witch who was now second in command an hour later Ben came back having calmed down and Sis explained to Ben everything about everyone.

"So you're the nicest of the platoon and Blood the nastiest right" said Ben

"Yep" said Sis

The 1st Inkla killer fleet was heading for omega sector where enemies in new power suits had been reported.

As the fleet came out of warp they came under attack 2 ships out of the 16 were gone their guns chattering bullets their missile and torpedo defences taking out what they did space fighters were deployed drones.

1130 hours fleet arrives

2/16 ships destroyed

1146 hours

5/16

1200 hours

9/16

1211 hours

12/16

Distress signals activated

65th heavy fleet reassigned to assist ETA 2 hours

1300 hundred hours 13/16 ships destroyed

2 ships abandon sent on collision course with Inkla ships

1440 hours 65th heavy fleet arrives

15/16 ships destroyed of 1st inkla fleet 5000 lives lost

'Mad Dogs' only ship to survive

critical damage

Inkla fleet gone

1500 hours

'Mad Dogs' scuttled in warp

Survivors sent to U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P Ship London

What just happened?

The platoon somehow survived the destruction of the 'Warhammer' and was in an escape pod heading to the planet Seth a planet filled with mysterious creatures.

The pod glided into a field the back opened and the platoon stepped out and looked around the field was light orange and the trees around had blue leaves the squad looked in amazement.

"This planet is the highest producer of hicraniiun the substance that powers every vehicle from a electric scooter to a battleship" said Witch

"Well are battleship did well good didn't it" said Blood sarcastically

"Shut up Blood that ship had 1000 people on board" said Sis angry

After 2 hours of taking supplies the platoon set of to higher ground the major said to Witch

"Is there a refinery or something we can go to?" he asked

"Possibly" she replied

When they to the top of the hill there was a surprise waiting for them another group of survivor's standard navy crew all armed with pistols and 4 marines. Both teams told each other what happened and what they are going to do.

Refinery 

In the middle of a red dessert stood a refinery as big a 4 city blocks in the middle a black tower dominated the area the team moved towards it with the navy and marines. When they reached the gate one of the leading marines shouted hello no response. Sis found the communication room and sent a message out to anybody that could hear it.

"What now?" asked White?

"We wait" replied The major

As the day turned into days and days into weeks eventually someone came a merchant ship as it landed an Inkla ship appeared blowing the ship out of the sky. Then drop pods dropped and their ships unleashed a new hovering vehicle with a turret it fired collapsing the tower with the metal creaking and moaning it landed with an almighty bang the two sides fired at each other.

"Bang take that thing out Stealth go with him we'll spilt in pairs Bang and stealth, Hit and Pirate White and shooter and me Sis and Witch got it the marines stay with the navy crews in the sleeping quarters" his acknowledgement lights went green and they put their plans in action.

Two days they held out using plasma weapons as well as their own on the third day a message arrived saying the 2nd inkla fleet would be coming supported by the 67 and 8th light fleets in the 4 days.

"Bang what's your condition?" asked The major no response

"Hit Pirate sees what they're doing" ordered The major

The lights went up and he saw them move from their building to the other one

"Major Sir this is corpsman Daniel were losing ground behind you we need assistance help" said the marine the sound of desperation in his voice was clear

White and shooter were already moving to help.

"Major, Bangs dead Stealth is fine just knocked out" said Hit with intense gunfire in the back ground

"Okay hold the line I will get someone to you" he said

The gunfire from behind was getting quieter there were less plasma fire and more human gunshots.

The ground was charred black from the plasma the dead buried. Stealth looked at the ground where Bang was he crouched down and put his dog tags on the place he shook his head and turned away.

The drop ship landed and they piled in and got on their new ship for another shore leave.

Shore leave 2

"you idiot" shouted Hit trying to wipe the drink out in the café on earth they started laughing and pirate got ready to run. Ben still hadn't have a nickname but started to socialise more and mainly around Sis. They stayed in New York for the month before heading to their new ship which was just made called the 'Avenger' one of the biggest ships made with over 5000 navy crewman and another 3000 marines as well as 1000 orbital assault troops,

"Whoa" exclaimed Blood taking of his sunglasses to see it better the most prominent feature its huge cannon up the top with a large barrel in the middle and smaller ones around it.

Super Soldiers 

2 weeks into their journey a smaller craft boarded and 2 soldiers with large armour walked out one was at least 7ft tall the other only 5ft who was clearly a girl and had a sniper on her back which was one of the new ones with a range scope and a stand with a nailer submachine gun strapped to her leg by magnets the other had a back pack with a strap leading to a gun they moved being looked upon by everybody they passed to their barracks.

"So why do we need to babysit?" Asked Blood

"Because we are doing a load of top secret missions which need those guys and use" said The major

"Right, sir I've wanted to ask you something when to we get a new second in command" asked Blood

The major pointed to pirate who nodded and showed a new rank slider which showed the rank of lieutenant.

"No your Joking" as Blood finished that sentence the two super soldiers walked in and moved to the end of the room and put their bags down by the beds two beds away from the nearest one and sat down and began to take of their armour.

Battle ships

The two super soldiers were playing a game on a table Shooter and White watched the male soldier had brown hair and green eyes with a scar on his right side of his face just above his eye brow down to the corner of his mouth the other one also had green eyes both of the soldiers had really light green eyes but she had blond hair. The ships alarm blared and people got ready the super soldiers got their armour on in less than a minute grabbed their weapons and moved outside.

The 'Avenger' turned sideways to the inkla ship all the ships did and fired their guns.

The ship rocked back and forth the Avenger turned and fired its main cannon a blue streaked went through space and hit the inkla ship nothing happened at first then the ship blew up from the inside in a mix between blue and purple explosions. Cheers filled the ship.

"Prepare for boarding, prepare for boarding" said the major said

They gathered their equipment and got on a small ship and moved towards the inkla battle ship blown in half by the 'Avenger'.

A death

"This is messed up" said Shooter firing his sniper at the inklas

"You're telling me" exclaimed Ben

Hit and pirate were fighting some in close quarter combat along with blood who blew a head off one of them.

They fought through the ship to their engine room Hit stood on a balcony with Blood while the rest were on the floor looking at their engine pirate and Witch appeared from a pipe with a confused face. Then a explosion came behind them a large Inkla in a suit about 7ft tall hit blood off the balcony Hit turned around as a sword came out the inklas arm and stabbed her through the chest the female super soldier fired her sniper into the inklas eyes it fell Hit falling of the white sword to the floor Pirate ran over to her and kneeled down and took his and her helmet of put her head in his lap and started to cry moving her hair off her face and put his forehead on hers. Sis walked over to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder and looked at White who shook his head.

The male super soldiers walked up to the dead Inkla and pick it up without effort and nodded to the Major who said.

"Let's move out"

The platoon looked at Pirate who took Hits dog-tags and knife.

Reckless

"Pirate what the hell are you doing" shouted the Major

Pirate was running to the inkla like the one that killed Hit spraying it with his machine gun as he got closer he dropped the gun which fell to the ground and drew his new dagger which was more like a sword and went low cutting its legs which made it drop to the ground and then went behind it and kicked it down as it was trying to get back up pirate took the upper suit off and slit its throat.

"What was that come on tell me" ask the major

Pirate looked at him blankly Witch was reading Pirates mind. The major made pirate go and turned to witch with a groan.

"He's depressed sad and angry I can't blame him"

"You should be a therapist not a bloody soldier" said the major

"I know"

"God why am I here I'm forty-nine I have a wife and three children and four grand children what am I doing fighting an alien race I've seen things which nobody else should see I was on Trans when Turowav's race first attack I saw their weapons blow holes through our best armour on the Satan walker I saw their demons pull men down in their swamp lands to a depth we couldn't even guess and still thirty years in the future the crushed bodies still surface I was on Mockie when the lion things were first discovered and I was only thirteen I saw my best friend ripped to shreds" He was starting to cry.

"I should be depressed sad angry I've suffered more then what they all have but no love is a powerful thing I know what I need to do"

Leaving

"Lieutenant Steve Alexson you are herby honourably discharged from the U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P with three Noble hearts, two medals of valour and one U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P medal of colonial honour" said Supreme Commander in chief Rook he was wearing a black suit with curved shoulder plates and medals pinned to his breast pocket he had pressed trousers with white lines going down with polished shoes. Pirate saluted and did a 180 degree turn and marched down the parade square on earth before leaving the base in England looked back and got in a taxi.

Home 

Pirate had only been in his house for a day and it was already like it had been hit by a bomb he had his 'sword' hanging above a mantelpiece he started a beard and sat in the chair and didn't move for the last twenty four hours and watch the TV. The shows on the TV were rubbish all about joining the military or adverts for stuff many people couldn't buy or wanted. He switched the channel for the billionth time to a channel called U.E.T.S.D.A.H.W.P channel he watched as the theme song played on a show. It showed 'The Avenger' smashing into an inkla ship and coming out the other side with a small scratch before firing its gun blowing up a smaller ship as it fired smaller ships came out of the fast light portal and firing themselves it stops and some big writing papered saying "are forces are winning help them do what you can go down to the local careers office and find out" and with that Pirate got up turned off the TV and walked off upstairs got his medals and went to the careers office.

Sailor 

"Steve is that you" exclaimed the careers office worker

"Yeah it's me I want to sign up again this time navy style" Pirate said waving his hands as he walked past the waiting people who saw his medals some had their mouths wide open as one of them was the highest reward you could get.

"Navy okay, why bring the medals?"

"Cause I want to sent them to my old platoon" he said

"K" the career office guy said typing in his computer

"Come back here Friday 1330"

With that pirate left the building.

Is that you!

Pirate walked around the corridors of the ship as a Commander in charge of all marine forces from the ship 'Reach' and much to his enjoyment he didn't have to go down on the ground because of his mental difficulties, he turned and moved to the bridge of the ship and saluted to the Captain.

"Commander Alexson what is the condition of the marines?" Ask Captain Da-jio

"All companies ready for assault sir" Pirate replied

"Also you must I repeat must be called by your forename or surname not your nick name, send them down"

Assault on planet 40-34 (Inkla outpost world)

21st November 1st fleet arrives and starts assault

1347 Inkla planetary cannon disabled the ship 'Onwards' 150 killed out of crew of 1000

1430 Inkla cannon fires again and damages the 'Avenger' 10 killed

1500 'Onwards' back in action

1530 Forward operation base established marine casualties 755 killed 300 injured

1545 Inkla fleet arrives biggest one recorded with 500 small frigates 250 small cruisers 110 large cruisers 100 destroyers 10 battleships. 1st fleet retreats leaving marine force behind, the ships 'Snow', 'Fire',' Kingdom' destroyed the ships 'Reach crashes on the planet.

1605 current status of forces unknown

'Reach' was lodge in the ground at a 15 degree angle and the engines and the very rear of the ship was gone and there was a huge gash where it smashed into a small mountain and was now on fire. Steve stood up and looked around the bridge others were getting up dazed a young bridge user walked up to Steve and said.

"Sir what do we do?"

Steve turned around to find the captain but the captain was hit on the head and was unconscious lying down Steve turned to say.

"I want al surviving people go to hangar three and we'll head to the Base okay"

So the original crew of the 'reach' was 1500 and now they stood at 400 most of them navy people who haven't left the ship for combat in years all were armed one way or another whether it be a pistol to a rocket launcher they headed out with the remaining vehicles.

The base was huge atop a plateau with one way up dominating the surrounding dessert and was 200 miles long and in width and within held a maximum combined 10000 support including doctors, mechanics, nurses and other logistics officers and 250,000 combat personal and 300,000 tonnes of vehicles with buildings that could rival small cites. As the crew got closer the gate opened and a jeep came out and told them to hurry up.

Inside they were directed to a hospital where they were all checked up and the wounded taking off them. Steve got in a jeep to a large metal building inside he met with the base Commandant Cacker the commandant asked for a report on the 'reach's status Steve replied.

"Sir we are just below a quarter strength and at least half of them are wounded or died on the journey."

"Well as it happens we have vacancies for your survivors because the two drop ships carrying the troops who were meant to stay in them died, block HA-4A move"

Steve walked out of his barracks and took a stroll. He walked for a few hours until he reached a area with assign saying "Orbital Assault barracks watch out" he started moving until he found a room with the sign 6th platoon he found it he walked in.

Blood looked up at the stranger who just walked in he looked carefully and realised he was a commander he shouted "OFFICER ON DECK" the entire platoon stood to attention at the end of their beds. Steve stood them at ease he walked to the end of the room to where the major was with his head down he looked up at the major who stood to his right before looking at the rest of them.

"Pirate is that you" exclaimed Blood

White looked carefully at the man wearing a cap before he realised he smiled and so did everyone else.

Bad guy with a big gun

"Sis I thought you kept in contact with" said Ben

"I did but he went missing for 8 months now I know why"

"Oh I've got your nick name Sheppard because you herd the most obvious comments" said Sis

Steve walked over to Sis and asked

"What happened to Turowav?"

"Turowav he um died by blue on blue" Sis replied

"One of ours killed him how"

"Airstrike on pilot forget the coordinates and bombed us he was to late"

"Sheppard's a bad name by the way you should call him 'Secret' because he only hangs with you" Steve said with a smile before walking off to talk with Blood.

The next morning Steve woke up as a alarm sounded he moved out and all around marines moved to the top of the wall that was around the plateau.

"Sir sir move there's a mortar heading this way" shouted a running marine

As Steve started moving the blue plasma shell hit the barracks he was in. he moved to a dead marine and took of his webbing filled with ammo then took his assault rifle then moved to the top of the wall where he saw a large Inkla force run towards the wall like a bayonet charge. Behind the force was a big dark silhouette with legs then a blue light started coming towards them and hit the wall and more followed like a machine gun as it walked forwards with every step the ground shock.

A sergeant said to the young private next to him

"Son that is a new thing to us but I've seen it before well it was being built but its 2 times the size of a Satan walker and we don't know its power." The private looked scared as it shot down a fighter which then crashed into the Inkla's force blowing up some of the other human bombers in the air with also crashed or blew up the some Inklas. As the worker got closer it raised its left arm which made plasma shells crash into the base blowing up some other buildings. A tanoy said.

"They have breached the gate I want most of the people on the wall to come down here and hold them back."

Steve ran down the stairs to the gate but as he ran past the vehicle depot it blew up and he was flown backwards and landed face up. He got up little dazed a marine ran other to help as he helped he was stabed threw the back as the marines body fell down and hit the floor and a inkla came out of invisibility and raised the sword but it fell and Sis and Ben or Secret ran other.

"You okay Bro?" asked Sis

"Yeah"

"Cool let's move"

They moved to the gate where a line of tanks had formed between the gate and the opened ground while the infantry took cover behind walls and in some bunkers. As they got closer they met up with the rest of 6th platoon and moved to a wall then Steve saw a inkla commander and ran straight at it as it finished killing a marine pirate pulled out the magnum in his holster and fired at it. It fell to its knees and looked up at the sky and its arms outstretched it started buzzing and blew up making Steve fly backwards and knock himself out.


End file.
